Dreamstar's Tale
by DalekvsCybermen
Summary: A kit gets separated from her family and stumbles upon the Clans around the lake. Read this to follow her path to leader.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One "Dream, wake up, Dream!" a silver female kit with two rows of black spots going down her back and pale blue eyes was prodding a silver she kit with green eyes in the side.

"What is it, Storm?" The sleeping kit stood up and shook scraps of newspaper out of her fur. She slid her front paws out, her front right was black, stretching her claws all the way out.

"Mom's taking us out!" Storm said Dream immediately shot fully awake. We're going outside for the first time in five moons!

"It'll be moonhigh by the time we get out because you take to long to get up and groom." a black male kit with yellow eyes said. It was her brother, Lightning.

"Lightning, stop being rude to your sister. I might leave you out of the fighting lesson if you keep being mean to her." Shadow, their mom, scolded.

"It's okay, mom. I'm used to him being like that. He's just grumpy in the morning." Dream tried to sooth her mother's fur. In just a few moments, Dream had groomed her fur and was able to head out with her family.

The lived behind a red barn behind an old stack of wood. They slept on old sheets of some thin material with black shapes on them. Their mom calls them newspapers. Her mom calls the place their home is located Horse Keeps and the weird two legged creatures Horse Keepers. Mom says to stay out of sight of the Horse Keepers because they take the kits of cats that live in the barn. They don't know we live her because the only time my mom goes to the place where Horse Keepers sleep in to gather more bedding. Two cats live in the barn now. Mom told us here names are Floss and Smokey. One of the Horse Keeps cats left to live in the forest so her kits wouldn't get taken away like Floss's."I want you three to meet the Horse Keeps cats when are ready to go out for your first time. They are very nice." Shadow has said when they were only two moons old.

"Stop lagging behind!" her brother yelled around the corner. They were ready to go in the barn, but they were waiting on her.

"Sorry!" Dream shouted back as she bolted towards them. The barn smelled like hay and the juicy smell of mouse. Dream also smelled cats, and she guessed they were Floss and Smokey.

"Shadow, is that you?" a male voice asked.

"It's me, Smokey. I brought my kits along with me this time, like I promised." A black and white cat came out from behind a stack of hay, followed by a gray and white cat.

"Hello, little kits." The gray and white cat had come up to the kits. "My name is Floss, and this is Smokey." she purred.

"My name is Dream. This is Storm, and the grumpy one is Lightning." Dream motioned with her tail.

"It is nice to meet you Dream, Storm, and Lightning. I guess you would like to teach them how to hunt mice in the barn." Floss mewed. Shadow nodded. "If it's not to much trouble."

"You know there is plenty of mice for all of us. Go right ahead." Dipping her head, Mom opened her mouth to taste the air, then headed to the back of the barn where the smell was strongest. A few moments later, they spotted the mouse chewing on a seed. Dropping low to the ground, keeping her tail still, Shadow crawled forward, her paws not making a sound. Once she was close enough, she wiggled her haunches, and leaped. The mouse landed directly under her paws, and with a swift nip to the neck, it fell limp and Shadow padded back over to them.

"Wow! Can I try that next?" Storm jumped around her mother.

"Whoever can scent one first can try to catch it." Shadow meowed. Dream opened her mouth and immediately scented one close by.

"There." she whispered to her mother, and motioned with her tail to it. …... It was a successful day of hunting. Dream caught three mice and gave two of them to Floss and Smokey. Lightning caught two mice, and Storm caught five. They even learned that Floss had more kits coming. I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. Mom hadn't eaten for a long time, since she was always with them so she took two of the small mice and a mouse that was a little bigger. Dream, Storm, and Lightning each took the other three small ones. When they had eaten well, the kits and cat curled up behind the old wood stack and went to sleep.

* * *

I do not own Warriors. Sorry. That chapter was boring, but it will get better.


	2. Chapter 2

A stream of light hit Dream's eyes, followed by a thump and shatter. When she opened her eyes, she saw that one of the triangular logs top of the pile had been removed. A Horse Keeper was staring down at them. Mom was standing with her fur bristling; her flat against her head and her eyes glittering in alarm. The Horse Keeper yowled something in its high-pitched voice and removed a few more logs. "Run, kits, run!" Shadow yowled. The kits bolted out of the den, running like never before. Dream could hear yowling and hissing behind her, but she kept running. Because she was running in blind terror, she crashed into Lightning. A Horse Keeper was holding some kind of spider web attached to a stick above their heads. Dream butted Lightning in the shoulder then got out of the way. After butting him, Lightning came to his senses and dodged the web. Storm wasn't so lucky. Storm crashed into Lightning's side, moving him back towards the web. The Horse Keeper swung again and caught both the kits. No matter how much they clawed and bit the web, they only got more tangled. "Run , Dream! Get out of here while you still can!" Lightning shouted. Dream started running back in the direction of her mom. Shadow would protect her, but soon saw that that wasn't possible. Shadow was trapped in another web. Dream was so terrified, she didn't move. What are you waiting for, Dream? Get a move on!" Storm yowled. Dream shook her head to clear it, then took off down the field. She took a right at the barn, not bothering to go into the red home. Smokey was sitting at the entrance and stood up when he aw Dream. He mewed a greeting, but she ignored it. Dream ran and slipped under a fence onto the moor. She ran a few more moments before resting in s clump of heather. Fearing the Horse Keepers would come for her, she rested intil she could breath normally, then continued running. Not long after, gray clouds covered the sky. They soon broke and the falling droplets of water turned the moor to mud. Dream heard the gurgle of an overflowing stream up head. It came into sight a few heartbeats later. When she saw how much it went over the banks, she knew it could be a while before she could cross. But when she tried to slow down, she slipped on a rock and fell into the stream. 


	3. Chapter 3

The water whisked her under the surface. Dream flailed her paws to get back to the air and stay afloat. When the water broke around, she went with it before she was thrust back up.

"Help!" she cried. "Help me!" Her last word was drowned out by a clap of thunder. "Help!" Dream broke into a nasty cough as more water piled in her mouth.

Before she went back under, she saw a gray cat jump into the water and swim confidently over to the desperate kit.

The gray cat followed her under the water. When the world was going black, Dream felt strong teeth sink into her scruff and pull her back up above.

Before she knew it, sh was on the wet ground. She opened her eyes to find several other cats standing above her under a bush on the other side of the dark stream.

The one in front was a dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. There was a dusty brown tom and the cat who saved her was just soaking wet, cold, and gray.

Dream started coughing up mouthfuls of water, soaking the grass even more. The dark ginger she-cat took a small step forward. "Are you okay?" she asked in a kind, gentle voice. "I-I think so," Dream mewed quietly. She felt like making a run for it, but the she-cat sounded so nice.

Then the brown tom came forward and sniffed her. "She doesn't smell like any of the other Clans."

_Clans?_

"What Clan is the kit from?" asked another male voice. A gray tabby with blind blue eyes came up to them. A white she-cat was with him.

"She doesn't smell like any of the Clans, Jayfeather. But she does smell sort of like the Horse Place cats," the brown tom answered.

The blind cat, who must be Jayfeather, came up and sniffed the kit. "You're right," he murmured. "What's your name?"

Dream sat up straight and looked squarely into his eyes like her mother taught her, hoping her legs wouldn't shake. "My name is Dream, and I am five and a half moon old."

Jayfeather was silent for a few heartbeats, the said, you're breathing fine; other than being cold, you should be okay." "Do you want me to take Dream back to Horse Place? We could ask Floss and Smokey where she lives, or if she is another of Floss's kits," the gray cat asked.

"That's not were I used to live, or where Floss and Smokey still live. They live in Horse Keeps. I used to live in the wood pile behind the red barn." Dream shook her head.

"What do you mean, 'used to live there'?" the brown tom meowed.

"The Horse Keepers found us. They took my mom, brother and sister. I was the only one who got away." Dream lowered her head to the ground.

"What is a Horse Keeper?" the white cat asked.

"A Horse Keeper rends to horses at Horse Keeps. They're two legged with a little fur on their head," explained Dream.

"Oh, she means the twolegs," the dark ginger she-cat stated. Jayfeather padded forward.

" Can you tell me the names of your brother, sister, and mother."

Thunder clapped over head, followed by a flash of lightning.

"Sure. My mom's name is Shadow. My brother's is Lightning, and Storm id my sister's name." Jayfeather nodded slightly.

He murmured something so soft, Dream could barely hear.

"Great StarClan! Is she the one in the prophecy?"

Dream looked at the other cats to see if they had the same expression of surprise. None of them did.

"We should take her to see Bramlestar. He should know what to do," said the dark ginger she-cat. "You could rest and dry off there."

"Thanks, uh..." Dream started.

"Oh, that's right! We never introduced ourselves. The white she-cat is Whitewing. The brown tom is Dustpelt, and the gray cat is Graystripe. They're all ThunderClan warriors. I am Squirrelflight, the ThunderClan deputy. And that's Jayfeather, the medicine cat of ThunderClan."

"Thanks, Squirrelflight." Dream stood on shaky legs, but fell right back down.

* * *

I don't own Warriors. Please review.


End file.
